


valiant fire

by precipice_blades



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Developing Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Riding, Wingman Whi-Two, background ivorywhiteshipping, headcanon heavy, truthseekershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precipice_blades/pseuds/precipice_blades
Summary: Seducing your senior shouldn't be that hard. It requires patience and tact, qualities that Lack-Two possess. Except execution never really goes according to plan, and Lack-Two should have known better.





	valiant fire

He knows that he should be concentrating on the battle, but knowing that Black is in the audience, watching him, he can't help but feel nervous.

Which was strange, since Lack-Two's never nervous, _especially_ about battling.

He concentrates on the battle before him and takes in his surroundings: his samurott crouched on the ground, heaving for breath, his opponent's typhlosion equally as exhausted and struggling to remain upright, Black's collar open and a bead of sweat trailing from the jut of his chin, down his neck and dipping into his collarbone before disappearing into his shirt—

_Wait._

Lack-Two shakes his head, trying to dispel any thought that would hinder his attempt at victory. Bringing himself back to the battle, he realizes that his opponent's typhlosion is weighed by fatigue and shouts a command to his samurott. In response, the water pokemon envelops itself in a rush of water and pushes itself off the ground, making a clean cut in the air. Before the other trainer could shout an order, the typhlosion is smacked by the rush of water and falls to the ground.

The referee, a small blonde girl, raises her arm and sets it down horizontally to Lack-Two's side of the arena.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Lack-Two wins!"

Lack-Two inhales shakily at the announcement, watching his opponent, Gold, stride to his typhlosion and pet the pokemon's head affectionately before returning it to its pokeball. His gaze reaches Lack-Two and he smiles, tipping his hat in respect.

Lack-Two gives a nod of his own, slyly watching the audience from the corner of his eye. Black is applauding, along with the rest of the audience, and the prideful gleam in his brown eyes sends a flutter in Lack-Two's chest.

/

After the battle, Lack-Two decides to go to his room and catch up on a recent mission that Looker just gave the details for, to which Lack-Two would have reacted angrily about subordinate incompetence if it weren't for Looker telling him that the higher-ups wanted him to take a hand at it first and notify the superintendent only during dire situations.

("After all, you're still a kid. You should enjoy the time you have with others like you," Looker said to him. "You may be smart and all, but I feel like a total loser to let a child do all the work for me."

"Looker, I'm nineteen now. I'm not a kid anymore," Lack-Two responded, dryly.

"They grow up so fast." Looker pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek.

"Just give me the details before I tell the organization to fire you.")

As he turns the corner, he hears someone screaming his name and he looks back, only for Whi-Two to smack into him, her arms spread wide. She jumps back, cheeks flushing, and sets her arms to her side stiffly.

"Congrats on the win," she mutters, visor hiding her face. He doesn't understand why she's embarrassed now, after seven years of acquaintance. He presumes it's the constant flirting he did to her and every moment after, though that was all in the past, back when he was investigating his school for an ex-Plasma member. They're good friends now, so the only reason she'd be like this is if—

"Thanks."

—she were to like him.

Which would have been the conclusion he'd made had they not met Black and White. Now, he finds himself noticing how similar their predicaments were, each harboring a crush for a senior who'd probably never notice them. Thoughts taking a depressing turn, he suddenly wants the solace of his room.

"If that's all, I'll take my leave," he says, turning on his heel the exact moment Whi-Two lifts her head and rushes forward, blocking him.

"I'm sorry for the rudeness, but I want to ask you something..."

Judging by her serious tone, he sighs and motions her to follow him. Such a discussion he'd prefer in the privacy of his room.

Once inside, he leans on the door, arms crossed and back parallel to the wood. Whi-Two sits on his bed and lies down, hair splaying over the sheets. Even at such a distance, he can feel waves of nervousness pouring out of her.

"At the battle," she starts, fingers fidgeting and clasping at the hem of her shorts. "You seemed...distracted."

"How so?" She doesn't see, but Lack-Two's back goes rigid, hands gripping at his elbows a bit too tight.

"I can't really explain. I know I'm not very battle-savvy, but I could tell your mind was elsewhere. I mean, when you're really into a battle, your eyes never leave your opponent. But for some reason, I kept seeing you take these...glances at the audience."

She sits up, hands on her knees. Her eyebrows are slightly angled and Lack-Two's surprised by the concerning yet stern tone she's adopted.

"I can't recall." His feelings, which he's not even sure he's properly sorted out yet, is something he'd rather keep to himself.

"Can't? Or don't want to?" He grits his teeth at the accusation; when has she gotten this...defiant? _Probably from White,_ he thinks.

"Don't want to."

"It can't be that bad." She frowns, the creases making her seem older, more mature.

"It doesn't really involve you."

She crosses her arms. Great, now she's pissed.

"I'm your friend, of course it involves me." Her expression softens. "You were in deep thought there. Care to share?"

"No thanks." He strides to his bed and pushes her slightly, to which she responds with an indignant huff. He lets a rare smile appear on his face and Whi-Two smiles back.

"You can trust me, jerk."

He sits down next to her, smile still there.

"I know. It's just—" He takes off his hat, frantic hands carding through his mussed hair. "—I'm at a loss, here. I have no idea what I'm feeling and I have no idea how to go about this—"

"—whoa, Lack-Two. I've never seen you unwind like this. Wait a sec," she says, standing up. She pushes him to his back and she goes to retrieve a chair, placing it adjacent to the bed. She sits down, crosses her legs, and leans back, perfectly emulating a talk-show host.

"You may resume," she says and the higher, nasally voice she uses makes him want to laugh. Almost.

"Are you serious," he deadpans.

"Oh, c'mon. You never let me have any fun."

He sighs. "Fine."

"Yay!" she cheers, clapping her hands. "Now, start from the beginning. How did your issue start and does it involve anyone?"

"Well," he starts, "it started with someone, actually. I've come to realize certain...feelings for someone and I just had this epiphany? That I like him and it was all right. I didn't pursue him or anything but every time I see him, I just have this _urge_ —"

"To kiss him?" Whi-Two finishes, noticing the light blush dusting Lack-Two's cheeks.

"I don't even know how he feels about me and yet I just get these weird fantasies—"

"Like wanting to go on dates and live together for the rest of your lives?"

He looks at her, surprised. "Exactly."

"This is quite the predicament you're in," she says, tapping her chin. Glancing at Lack-Two, she almost giggled from the dreamy look in his eyes and the slight quirk of his lips.

_Ah, this is what he meant..._

"Lack." No response. She shakes his shoulder.

" _Lack._ " Firmer. A ghost of a nod. She rolls her eyes and smacks him as hard as she could, jostling him from his reverie.

He shoots up from his position, eyes wide and afraid.

"I did it again. Oh god, I have it so bad, what do I do?" He grasps Whi-Two's shoulders, shaking her.

"What do I do? Help me!" She slaps his hands, steadying him.

"It's all right, you'll do fine, okay? First, tell me who you like?" It's risky, but seeing Lack-Two in such an emotional and vulnerable state, so contradictory to his usual stoic and concealing self, she has to take advantage. A chance to let him spill out the emotions bugging him on the inside is one she'd rather not miss.

"B—" A moment into opening his mouth, Lack-Two's eyes narrow and he clamps his lips shut, his mouth contorted into a deep frown. "Never mind."

Whi-Two has to refrain herself from whining.

"It can't be that bad," she encourages. However, she is free to scream in her head as much as she damn pleases.

He's looking away, a hand on his chin and a contemplative expression on his face.

Whi-Two is staring at him, waiting for a response and her nerves at edge. Any wrong move and he'll never confide his woes to her ever again.

Lack-Two sighs, running a hand down his face. He murmurs something akin to _I'm going to regret this,_ though Whi-Two can't really tell for sure, especially when she's so jittery.

"It's, um, I like." Lowering the edge of his visor to conceal his eyes, he mumbles, "Black."

She blinks, processes the information, and lets out a shaky smile.

"Guess we're in the same boat, huh?"

Noticing his confused expression, she elaborates. "I mean, I like White."

"Oh," he says, "that." He thought it was a bit more grave, considering her somber demeanor a second earlier.

"Just 'oh'?" She huffs, crossing her arms. "Here I am, empathizing with your pain, and you're being dismissive about it?"

"Well, I meant I already knew that you liked her."

Whi-Two blushes, red gathering all the way to her ears. "It's not like you've been any more obvious!"

Lack-Two laughs lightly. "That's true. Maybe we can help each other out."

Her eyebrows crease. "How so?"

"Well, it'd be easier to gather information about someone you don't romantically like, right?"

"Yeah, I see your point." She blinks, placing her index finger on her chin. "But, why do you need my help? I mean, weren't you a major flirt back in trainers' school?"

Lack-Two splutters. "Yeah, but that was all...fake. I only did it to find the female ex-Plasma member. The process was easier by making the girls more comfortable around me so that I can exactly pinpoint their status."

"So, what you're saying is that you're so flustered around Black that you can't even rely on your charm?"

He blushes. "Essentially, yes."

"Aww," she squeals, throwing her arms around Lack-Two's shoulders.

"Get off."

Removing herself from him, she pumps a fist in the air, a determined glint in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Lack! I'll make sure you woo Black so hard, he won't even remember his own name!"

"You know what, maybe this was a mistake—"

"Why must you always ruin my fun..."

/

He just finished his daily training when he sees Whi-Two approaching him, her hair out of their usual buns and her face a sweaty mess. She stops in front of him to take a breath, her hands on her clothed knees.

"Lack, oh jeez," she says, clutching her stomach with her hand, "maybe I shouldn't have ran here right after breakfast."

"What's up?"

She takes his hand and walks towards the outer edges of the dirt path. Once she finds a place deemed worthy of clandestine operations—a brown picnic table near the edge of the woods—she sits down, a grin on her face.

"While I was eating breakfast at the kitchen, I overheard White and Black talking. Apparently, he likes to visit the library early in the morning before going out to train, something about helping him focus his mind, which is kind of weird. Doesn't his musharna clear his mind for him? How can books help with that—"

"Whi-Two. The point?"

She pauses, giggling. "Oh, sorry. You probably already know this, but Black is very brainy, so maybe you should show him how knowledgeable you are? Like, be his smart best friend or something, but then again, isn't that his other friend? That gym leader, Cheren, I believe?"

"I see," he mutters, scratching at the oak. All members in a relationship are friends first and foremost, and he's not even sure where he stands with Black in a platonic sense. He feels a bit ridiculous, overlooking such a crucial aspect of forming a relationship.

Lack-Two smiles at her. "Thanks. I'll try to find something for you too."

She splutters. "Ah, it's okay! I just happened to overhear by chance. Oh, another thing! You should refrain from talking about anything pokemon league related."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. White usually avoids talking about it, something about how he always screams about it. Maybe he lost?"

"Noted. I'll see you, I have a bookworm to catch it seems." He bids her farewell and makes way to his room for further planning.

/

After receiving a mini pep-talk, and a small dosage of cologne, from Whi-Two, he sets out to find Black. He rounds the corner of the hallway to the library. Stopping in front of the door, he inhales, exhales, smells his arms, fixes his jacket, and goes in.

Sunlight greets him inside, bathing the library in a soft yellow. The pulled up blinds on the windows reveal an arching sun, hues of yellow and orange splaying through the glass. Underneath the window is Black, settled at a table at the far corner with his musharna hovering above him. He has a book open in front of him, his face contorted in thought.

Taking another deep breath, Lack-Two approaches him slowly, making sure to produce enough noise to signal Black of his presence and detours to the bookshelves, specifically into the myth section.

Tracing the dusty spines of the books with a finger, he strolls across the length of the shelf until he reaches the end. There, he takes out a book, barely glancing at the title, until he hears a soft rustle of shoes and paper. He looks up to see Black placing a book into the shelf and walking up to him.

Lack-Two tries to stop his heart from beating so damn loud.

"Hey, I didn't know you came here. I thought I was the only one to come here so early in the morning," Black says, giving a sheepish chuckle.

(Lack-Two wonders if Black can hear his thunderous heartbeat. He wonders if Black knows about how the most minuscule of his behaviors sends it racing.

He probably doesn't, Lack-Two reminds himself. There's no need for feelings to obscure rationality. But maybe, that's why he finds him so endearing.)

"Ah well, I wanted to research something and I thought I could pay the library a visit. After all, the professors didn't invest their time into it just for it to collect dust," Lack-Two says, trying to give Black what he hoped was a friendly smile.

He swears he can see Black's eyes sparkle at his response.

"You're right about that. Looking for anything specific?"

Lack-Two's mind blanks for a moment. He takes a quick glimpse at the book in his hand— _Truth and Ideals: Two Sides of the Same Coin_ —and says, "About Unova's legendaries, I guess."

Black's eyes seem to darken for a slight moment, and when Lack-Two looks again, the irises resume its amber hue. 

"I have some...experience with the dragons," he says, seemingly nervous, "I could tell you about them if you want?" 

"Yes," Lack-Two responds, a bit too quickly for his taste, but the wide smile he gets in return is worth all the potential embarrassment. 

/ 

Moonlight enters the library through clear, imposing windows, illuminating the two hunched figures on a desk with an otherworldly elegance. With a shuffle, the sound of a switch resonates and the room is filled with artificial lighting. 

When Lack-Two takes his seat, he sees Black looking through the window with awe. 

"We talked this late?" He laughs, a soft trill, and gives Lack-Two a smile. "We should do this again sometime." 

Lack-Two's heart beats, fast and unsteady. "Why not all the time?" 

"Well, I'd love to but I usually train on Saturdays, so..." 

Sensing his chance to spend more time with him, Lack-Two responds eagerly, "If it isn't too much trouble, how about I train with you? I may not have participated in the league, but I doubt my skills are mediocre." 

Black smiles at him again and Lack-Two's chest flips, a comfortable weight resting on his lungs. And then he remembers Whi-Two's advice— _refrain from talking about anything pokemon league related_ —right when Black's eyes start to widen, distant, as if he was looking straight through Lack-Two 

A second later, he comes back, eyes brightening and a smile on his face. 

"Better be there at ten. Come a second later and you're gonna be punished!" 

Black reaches out and locks his arm around Lack-Two's neck, shoving his head under his armpit and ruffling Lack-Two's hair. Lack-Two laughs and, for a moment, he forgets about Black's strange behaviors concerning any mention of pokemon leagues and legendary dragons. 

/ 

The sun is beating down on his back and it feels like his head is sweltering. It's times like these that Lack-Two wonders why he just couldn't own a cap, rather than a visor that exposes the top of his head. As he reaches the foot of the hill, he looks up and all his headgear-related problems seem to diminish, as if it were cut off by Black's Brav sending Air Slashes to the sky. 

He allows a small smile to himself, which was fortunately covered by the shadows of his visor. At least the thing was useful in some aspect. 

As he trekked further up the hill, he could see more of Black's pokemon out on the field, either relaxing under the sunlight or chasing one another, breathless. Lack-Two stills at the exact moment Black takes off his cap, bringing up a hand to wipe at the sweat gathering at his forehead. Yellow rays of sun bask him in an incredible glow, as if the very earth and sky around him stopped to appreciate his aura. 

Lost in introspection, Lack-Two almost misses Black's calling of his name, a soft melody wafting through the wind and gracing his unworthy ears. 

Lack-Two gulps, panics, and waves. He's not sure if he should feel blessed or cursed seeing Black without his jacket, his dark shirt clinging to his torso and hanging off his waist, the neckline dipping low enough for an accentuated collarbone to peek through. 

He strides up to his senior, attempting to mask his jittery insides with a calm exterior. Black seems to regard him normally, so Lack-Two deems it a success in his book. 

"Heh, not a second late. Consider me impressed." 

"Well, expect nothing less. I didn't make it this far being an officer by being tardy," Lack-Two responds, airily. 

After all, Black doesn't need to be aware of how much he stressed about their excursion the night prior, about how he subtly begged Whi-Two to help with his outfit and how he promised to make it up to her. He's definitely not going to tell Black about how his cheerful laugh and warm eyes haunted his dreams and left Lack-Two waking up with a gasp leaving his throat and a strain between his legs. 

Black laughs. "I keep forgetting about that. It's hard to believe how you started out so young and at such a high rank. When I was that age, Cheren, Bianca, and me would just goof around and avoid doing our homework." 

"Don't undermine your own achievements. Not everyone can claim to battle a legendary dragon with one of his own," Lack-Two says, a hint of pride in his tone. He has heard the rumors surrounding the other trainer, filled with tales of riding a dragon to fight another's. Though, none of them mention what happened afterwards... 

Black lets out an embarrassed huff at his remark, crossing his arms. Upon further inspection, Lack-Two notices the strain in his voice, the harsh lines of sorrow on his mouth. 

"I guess. I also hold the title of being trapped in a stone with a fire-breathing dragon. My record's looking pretty stellar at the moment." 

Lack-Two frowns, picking up the slightly angered tone in his voice. He'd like for him to continue, figure out what Black meant about being trapped in stone, but even he respects boundaries. 

Trying to switch the topic, he reaches into his bag and releases his samurott. Black looks at him, confused. 

"How about a battle?" 

Black grins, beckoning his emboar to his side. 

"Hm, a type advantage...but we won't let that stop us, right, Bo?" 

The emboar's nostrils flare, the wisps of fire signaling his excitement. In response, Lack-Two's samurott takes a step back, forming a battle stance. Lack-Two smiles, flicking the bill of his visor. 

"We'll just have to try extra hard to take you out, then," he taunts, to which Black flushes at, much to his delight. 

"Yeah! Let's go, Bo!" 

With a shout from the emboar, Black calls out an attack and the battle starts. 

/ 

Black groans indignantly, plopping down at the foot of a tree. He takes a water bottle from his bag and drinks the contents with a strange vehemence. Lack-Two sits beside him, taking extra care to avoid staring at the clear droplets trailing from his senior's chin down to his neck. The droplets' path conforms to the bobbing of his throat and Lack-Two shakily inhales. 

"Ah, I should've known that you would win. The odds were in your favor," Black says, heedless of the water that spilled from his hasty drinking. 

"Well, you were true to your word. Your emboar put up a difficult fight; it was pure luck that samurott managed to pull through with that Aqua Jet," Lack-Two responds. The water has stained the neckline of Black's shirt, making the damp fabric cling to his _very_ nice collarbone. If he looks close enough, he could see the wetness trek lower, down Black's chest— 

Black laughs, startling Lack-Two. "You don't have to pity me. Your samurott wasn't lucky; it's clear that its very disciplined and pulled through because of your training." 

Lack-Two can feel a flush rising to his cheeks. "Thanks. It'd be great if we could have a full six-on-six battle," he says, quickly adding in a, "but we all know I'd kick your ass." 

Black gives a dramatic gasp, bringing his cap to his chest. 

"Oh my, where's all this cockiness coming from? Kids these days have no manners." 

"Maybe my studious senior is at fault. He's so boring that he forces my mischievous side to come out," Lack-Two retorts, and it takes him a second to realize the implications behind such a statement. 

Black smiles, seemingly unaware. "If I'm so boring, I might be forced to challenge my junior to another battle to change his mind." 

Lack-Two feels something bubbling up his throat and, for once, it's not nervousness.

"Your junior would be glad to accept."

/

The blueness of the sky leaks into orange by the time they're done with battling. 

They walk home together, bidding a flushed Yellow greetings as they go through the forest. Lack-Two wonders if Black noticed that they stumbled upon her and Blue making out against a tree and chose to be ignorant out of courtesy, or just happened to be that romantically inept.

Seeing as how he conversed with the women for a solid ten minutes before Blue started becoming impatient and told him to leave, to which Yellow apologized on her behalf, he thinks that no, Black has no idea. 

That could be endearing in its own right, he supposes, though it'd make romancing Black a tad more difficult. His thoughts stray to him and Black coming to a forest, his pinning Black to a tree and kissing him until his lips reddened and bruised from use.

He almost forgets that he's walking beside Black until the other waved a hand in front of his face, incredibly close. He blinks and his breath hitches. Black's face is so close, he could see the slight hints of gold dancing in the other's amber eyes and he has to remind himself that staring intently at your newly made friend is weird and would probably creep Black out.

To his relief, Black doesn't notice and smiles at Lack-Two.

"What happened? You just spaced out there and left me talking to myself for, like, five minutes."

"Sorry."

Black grins at him, a bit smugly, and Lack-Two's not sure how to feel about it.

"Thinking about girls making out, huh?"

He makes a choked noise, to which Black laughs at.

"I'm kidding. I don't judge your fantasies, though I don't think Yellow or Blue are interested at anyone else at the moment."

"It's not them I'm fantasizing about," Lack-Two mutters, regretting it immediately when Black gives him a quizzical look. 

"Anyway," Lack-Two says, a bit too loudly, "it's getting late. We should be going now." 

He tries to ignore the side glances Black gives him on their way back. 

/ 

"I screwed up." 

Whi-Two stares at him blankly before rolling over on her bed, patting at the empty space. He sits down, putting his face in his hands. 

"What happened?" she grumbles, speech slurred by sleep. 

"I can never show my face again." 

"What are you talking about?" 

He stands up and begins to pace around her room. "He probably never wants to be around me again." 

"If you're gonna barge in my room at—" She tilts her head upward, to the clock on her nightstand. "—2 am, you might as well explain why you're here." 

He stares at her, the whites of his eyes gleaming in the dark in an unsettling way. 

"Everything was going fine. And then when we came back, we accidentally walked in on Blue and Yellow, and then Black accused me of fantasizing about them and then I say 'it's not them' and he kept giving me these _looks_ the entire time." 

Whi-Two sits up, blankets falling to pool at her waist. 

"Did you say it so that he can infer that you're talking about him?" 

"No—" 

"Then you're fine." She lays down again, bringing the blankets up to her face. 

"If you're sure. Maybe I'm overreacting." 

Whi-Two sighs. "Listen, you're still younger than him. He probably thinks it's just your being a kid. Don't pay it too much mind and he'll end up forgetting it." 

"Thanks," he says, making his way to the door. "Also, you should take her Nimbasa. She likes musicals, right?"

With that, he leaves, and Whi-Two turns over. She sees something bright pink on her bed and she looks closer, realizing that they're tickets for a show. She stuffs them under her pillow and falls asleep with a smile on her face. 

/ 

They're at the library again and, thankfully, Black has mentioned nothing about yesterday. Either he forgot or he took pity on Lack-Two's poor soul. Whichever it was, Lack-Two's thankful for it. They continue from yesterday's discussion, with Black skirting around any mention of Reshiram and Lack-Two desperately filling up the empty space between them to take his mind off of his embarrassment the day prior. 

Their morning goes mildly, but Lack-Two can't really bring himself to mind. After all, Black still sees him in a platonic manner, so it'll take a while for anything romantic to breach his mind. For the time being, he has to satisfy himself with friendship and the annoying pangs in his heart when Black merely glances in his direction. 

To his disappointment, their conversations gets interrupted when White barges in, running up to them. 

"Black, emergency! Come with me immediately!" She takes his arm and pulls him out of his seat, dragging him to the door. Black looks back, apologetic. 

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

Lack-Two waves back and, when the two leave, promptly bangs his face on the table, groan echoing throughout the library.

/

When he reaches his door, he's met with the sight of Whi-Two leaning on it, completely still.

"Whi? What happened?"

Upon hearing his voice, she moves away from the door, looking at him with a blank stare.

"You got ditched too, huh?" 

He groans, making his way to his door. "Yup." 

They go inside, settling on his bed. Whi-Two takes his pillow, sighing into it loudly. 

"Yeah, me too," he says, taking files from atop desk and leafs through them. 

"It's just," Whi-Two starts, "so hard to get their attention? What if they already like each other?" She gasps, sitting up. "What if they're already dating?!"

"Doubt it. I've considered it before, but Black hasn't mentioned anything about dating when he talked about her. They're close, probably did like each other at some point, but something happened." 

She looks at him. "Like what?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I can't tell. All I know is that they're not pursuing each other romantically and that means I have an opportunity to strike."

She laughs. "I need determination like yours."

He brings his hand, forming it into a fist. "Here's to trying to romance your senior." 

"Here, here," she says, bumping his fist with her own. 

/

Lack-Two wakes up sweaty and with a wetness in his pants. 

With an agitated groan, he stuffs his hand under his boxers, movements slow and purposeful. He can still recollect some stray ends of his dream, piecing the edges together with his desperate imagination as an adhesive. Scenarios flit through his mind, each making the ache in his gut burn hotter and his hand move faster.

He sighs into the darkness as his thoughts begin to focus, the image of Black sitting on his lap taking shape in his vision and his hips buck upwards without his notice. The Black in his dreams laughs at his antics, a soft sound teasing his hazed mind. He doesn't have the decency to feel ashamed for easily imagining his hand as Black's, trailing up and down his arousal with a fleeting grace. His—no, Black's—hand moves faster, heat in his abdomen coiling faster and when he imagines Black's soft whispering of his name in his ear, he spills. 

Another heavy sigh and his eyelids lower, all the way down in some attempt to ignore the imagery of Black hovering above him, breathing on his skin and the amber in his eyes alight with mischief. 

He doesn't get any sleep that night. 

/

It's a month into their budding friendship and, in Lack-Two's opinion, everything is going fine. They hang out, they battle, they laugh, all in platonic jest.

Except, he lied. There is something bothering him and it takes the form of Black sending him these _looks_ every so often. 

Lack-Two is perceptive, and he knows that Black is too, so his only conclusion is that Black is purposely letting his gaze linger long enough for Lack-Two to notice and quickly averts his eyes when Lack-Two tries to directly look at him.

The problem is that he has no idea what to do about this. For once, he's stumped. There is no amount of calculation or experience to help Lack-Two figure out what his senior is thinking about when he's looking at him. His only answer is that Black is coming on to him and his devious plans, and the thought of Black avoiding him out of disgust is an alarming one.

Lack-Two has been extremely careful. He has left no sign or evidence that he's trying to romance Black; everything so far has been strictly platonic. There's no way he'd figure it out, right?

In the meanwhile, he'd better confide in Whi-Two. The looks are beginning to be more frequent and he's not sure if his faint heart could handle much more. 

/

"Wow, Team Plasma did that?"

Lack-Two nods, tentatively licking at his casteliacone. The frozen treat is a delight in the summer heat, especially after trekking through the hellish desert known as Route 4. For some ridiculous reason, Black had been hit by wanderlust and decided to explore the innermost depths of the desert route. Initially, he wanted to take White, but seeing as she is busied with her job, he asked Lack-Two.

He knows he's only second best when it comes to White, but he couldn't find it in himself to refuse.

Fortunately, many of the previous spectacles of the desert had caved in, not leaving much mystery to uncover, much to Black's dissatisfaction and Lack-Two's relief. After all, he got a free ice-cream cone in the end, and some semblance of a date as the two walk around in the bustling city.

Once they finished eating, they stationed themselves at Prime Pier, leaning against the railing to watch the ships travel to and from the dock. Black begins babbling something about beating the gym here and how messy the whole ordeal was. Lack-Two listens partially, getting distracted by the wind blowing at Black's hair and fighting the urge to brush it back.

Naturally, the conversation travels to that of evil organizations, and Lack-Two accidentally reveals his missions involving Plasma. Seeing Black's intrigue, he thinks this is what Whi-Two meant by "showing him how cool you are".

He leans back on the railings, his elbows finding purchase on the cool metal as he recounts his mission to infiltrate Aspertia's trainers' school to coax out the ex-Plasma member and how it lead to his first encounter with Whi-Two. 

"It's kind of surprising, actually, now that I think it about it. She seemed to have attracted a lot of danger back then, which should have been my first indicator. I guess I was too dedicated to the whole player act to even realize," he says, scratching his chin sheepishly.

Black's eyes widen. "Player?"

Lack-Two lets out a laugh. "Well, it was a way for me to get close to the girls of our grade. The only information we had was that the ex-Plasma member was a twelve-year-old girl."

"I wish I saw you in action," Black says, grinning. "I bet it was great."

"I don't do it anymore," Lack-Two says. "Too bad for you."

Black sticks out his tongue. "You were probably bad at it anyway."

Lack-Two gets this urge to prove him wrong, to show him that famous charm, and so he does. He glides his arm across the railing, bringing himself right besides Black. Leaving one hand on the railing, he puts the other on Black's hip and tells himself to swallow any last-minute doubts.

His mouth on the outer shell of Black's ear, he whispers, "On the contrary, I was quite good at it."

With a quick exhale, Lack-Two removes his hand and takes a step back, relishing the deep blush on Black's cheeks. He burns the image into his mind, knowing that after this, Black would never want to show his face again and Lack-Two needs some form of fodder for relief.

Black stares at the water, wide-eyed, the red traveling all the way down to his neck and he's never felt so...flustered? Aroused? He mumbles a curse, burrowing his bright face in his hands, inducing a chuckle out of his companion.

"What's wrong, Black? Nothing else to say?" Lack-Two feels a certain thrill in his veins when he teases Black, igniting some potent sadist inside to fluster this poor man as much as possible.

"Shut up," Black says, muffled by his hands. Lack-Two's responding laugh makes him feel even more embarrassed, and he draws more into himself, his chest touching the cool metal of the railing.

"Don't be like that." Lack-Two thrums his fingers across Black's arm, splaying over his shoulder and dangerously close to Black's reddened ear.

"Provoking you was a mistake," Black mutters, a bit breathless when he feels a hand trailing lower to skirt around his ribs. He exhales sharply when the hand inches closer to his armpit, and soon he barks out a laugh when Lack-Two tickles him.

"Oh my god, stop!" He yelps when Lack-Two closes in on him, putting his other hand on the railing, effectively trapping Black. The tickles continue, Lack-Two merciless and Black left to tears.

It's only a moment after closing his eyes he feels the hands stopping at his waist, his back uncomfortably stretched over the railing. He makes the mistake of opening his eyes, and all he sees is Lack-Two extremely close to him, red eyes searching into his own. He sees Lack-Two move closer, and Black's breath hitches, closing his eyes again when lips inch closer, a breath of space between their mouths.

There's a loud honk in the distance, and he hears Lack-Two cursing, apparently disrupted from his reverie. When he opens his eyes, there's an apology spilling from Lack-Two's lips. In the next second, a bright flash blinds him and Lack-Two's off in the sky, riding on some pokemon that Black can't identify.

Bringing a hand to his lips, he blushes, the sound of his heartbeat overwhelming and drowning the noise around him.

/

A week passes, and there's no sign of Lack-Two anywhere.

It's as if he has removed himself completely out of existence, which Black knows is untrue considering the steady decline of crime in Unova's cities. Black knows that he's being avoided, and crime-fighting is Lack-Two's supposed excuse for said avoidance.

By chance, he saw a glimpse of Lack-Two, running through the streets of Castelia, chasing after some hooded figure. When he tries to catch up, Lack-Two has already flipped over a fence in an alleyway, disappearing from Black's sight.

Later, when he's in his room watching the news, there's a report of a criminal finally being caught, after years of eluding Interpol. Black's impressed, knowing that he's the drive behind this arrest.

He's not impressed anymore when Lack-Two doesn't receive any of his calls, and when one week turns into two, then three, he's had enough. His only lead to Lack-Two's whereabouts is a person, one who he's sure knows about their situation.

"Whi-Two!"

The girl startles, turns back, and makes a break for it.

Black sighs to himself. This trend of his juniors running away from him is starting to get irritating. Black chases after her, almost barreling into Diamond coming out of the kitchen as she scurries under his armful of food.

"Shit," he mutters, apologizing to Diamond and circling around him. He sees a flash of chestnut brown disappearing behind a door. He pushes through, belatedly realizing it's an exit, and takes in the scenery of the wind rustling the green trees.

She's nowhere to be found.

He rounds the corner of the building and sees White conversing with Crystal in the courtyard. Crystal seems to be throwing pokeballs, making various poses, all of which enraptured White.

"White, I need to talk to you," he says when he's close enough.

"I'm kind of doing something right now," she says, giving Crystal an apologetic look.

"It's important," he mutters, lowering his eyes to the ground. He sees her boots moving and there's a hand on his shoulder.

"All right, let's go somewhere private." She bids Crystal farewell and leads him into the woods.

"What were you guys doing, anyway?"

She hums, hands clasped behind her neck. "Crys was showing me her catching techniques. I thought it might be useful since I still don't battle with pokemon that much."

She turns, walking backwards. "So, what was this important thing you had to tell me?"

"Whi-Two is avoiding me," he says, gravely.

"Her too?"

"Yeah." He sighs, kicking at stray rocks on the ground. "I don't know why she's doing it. All I do know is that she might know where Lack-Two is. I need to talk to her."

White stops walking, hands at her hips. "This is quite the predicament. How long has she been avoiding you?"

"For a week. At first I thought she was just shy and wasn't comfortable talking to me. She must have picked up that I wanted information from her."

He groans, the sound coming out of him in exaggeration.

"Do you want me to ask her?" She watches him, sympathetic. "Maybe I'll be luckier than you."

He laughs. "That's because she likes you."

"Exactly."

"You're evil," he says, "using your junior's crush against her."

"I wouldn't call it that." She grins, cheekily. "After all, we are dating."

Black makes a choked noise. "Seriously?"

White frowns, confused. "Yeah? Why is that so hard to believe?"

"If you two are already together, then why am I still struggling to get with Lack-Two?"

"Maybe because you're an oblivious idiot?"

"What?" He makes a noise of disbelief. "No way."

She rolls her eyes. "Yes way. He's been seducing you for months, and you just noticed."

"You don't know for sure."

"Whi-Two told me. They helped each other to pursue us, apparently."

Black groans, defeated. "That's not fair. The only reason we're not together is because Lack-Two is afraid for some reason."

White clicks her tongue. "Good point. Don't worry, I'll get the info for you."

"Thanks," he says, relieved, "you're a life saver."

She grins. "I know."

/

The alleyway smelled musty and stale, rotting garbage bags littered around dumpsters and the stench was so overwhelming, Black had to pull his collar over his nose to avoid smelling it.

He looks around again, taking in the suspicious atmosphere and the worn door hastily wedged into the brick building. He's sure Whi-Two gave him the right address, but he has his doubts. Why would a law enforcement agency be stationed at such a pitiful shack of a building?

He sighs. Bringing up his hand, he knocks at the wood. No answer.

Frowning, he knocks again and the door opens to reveal a man wearing shades and a suit. The man's face seems to be settled on a permanent scowl.

"What do you want?" His voice is rough, and it makes Black fearful

"I, um, I'm looking for Lack-Two?"

The man's eyebrows rise over the rim of his shades. "What do you want with him?"

"Uh." Black fumbles, his pocketed hands gripping at the slip of paper Whi-Two gave him. He brings it out, rereading it to see if she had written any other instructions, and in the midst, his pokedex falls out, clattering loudly on the cement.

He curses, forgetting to shove the device into his bag after using it to identify a wild pokemon earlier. Bending over to pick it up, the man speaks.

"Is that a pokedex?"

"Yeah, it is," Black says, straightening himself and pocketing the device.

The man steps aside, giving Black space to enter. Black looks at him, incredulous. 

"Dex holders have helped with previous investigations. If you want to find Lack-Two, he's in the basement level. He shouldn't be too hard to find."

Black thanks the man, entering without a complaint. Inside is a dimly lit hallway, leading to an elevator. He looks closer, seeing a keypad and scanner at the side. The guard punches in a code and places his hand on the scanner. A beep, and the elevator doors whisk open.

Going in, Black presses what he assumes is the button for ground level. Several nauseating moments later, the doors open and he exits. He's met with the sight of officers bustling about desks and computers. There are doors aligned at the side wall, which he presumes are private offices. Surveying the area, he sees a familiar mop of brown hair on a red visor enter one of the rooms.

With a shaky inhale, he walks up to the room, mindful to keep his presence as inconspicuous as possible. He knocks, and upon hearing a soft _come in_ , the door whisks open.

"I should have known you'd get your own office," he says, mindlessly, and how quickly Lack-Two whirled around in his chair would have been comical if Black hadn't noticed the despaired look on his face.

"How did you find this place?"

"Whi-Two," Black says, plainly, strolling around the office. As expected, it was extremely tidy and boring. The colors were a bland mix of grey and white, absent of any personality. But then again, Black has no room to judge; he's no interior design expert. He shrugs off his bag, placing it on Lack-Two's desk, which was littered with pens and papers. 

Feeling mischievous, he sits right in front of Lack-Two, on top of the papers that previously held the officer's attention. He crosses his legs, giving Lack-Two a smug look. 

"What do you want, Black?" 

"Why'd you ignore my calls?" 

Lack-Two sighs. "I'm busy." 

"No, you weren't." Black hums. "You're making yourself busy. Because you wanted to avoid me."

Lack-Two startles in his chair. "I wasn't—" 

"You can't ignore me for a _month_ and then say you weren't avoiding me." The sharp tone of Black's words plunge deep, forcing Lack-Two further into his chair.

"Black, I'm sorry." 

"Explain yourself, then," Black says as he leans forward, elbows on his knees and hands cupping his chin. 

"I just," Lack-Two starts, sighing, "I had a whole outline. I wanted to befriend you first and then slowly get closer to you. Of course, my stupid emotions got in the way." 

Black laughs, startling him. "You can't really avoid emotions when you're trying to woo someone." He flicks Lack-Two's forehead. "Which worked, by the way." 

"At the dock, I didn't mean to do that. I was so immersed in the moment, I just did what I felt what was right."

"That's what you're supposed to do, genius," Black retorts. "Why'd you freak out, anyway?"

"Because I thought _you'd_ freak out," Lack-Two says, distressed.

"That's true," Black concedes, "because the person I like was going to kiss me."

Lack-Two's eyes widen, and he lets out an anguished sigh, sinking further into his chair.

Black laughs. "Oh god. Don't tell me you planned a specific time for me to like you back."

He takes Lack-Two's silence as an affirmation. He rolls his eyes, getting up from the desk, only to plop down on Lack-Two's lap, causing the latter to jump.

"Hey," he whispers, cupping Lack-Two's chin, "just do what feels right."

At that, Lack-Two surges forward, sealing Black's mouth in a kiss and effectively muffling anything else he was about to say. Smiling, Black reciprocates, winding his arms around Lack-Two's neck. Tilting his head, he pulls away and slants his mouth with Lack-Two's again, pushing harder until their chests press together. 

Lack-Two moans, gripping Black's hips and letting the elder direct the kiss, messily following him. There's a hand trailing his scalp and tugging at his hair, making him gasp. Black releases his mouth, only to kiss him more fiercely, and Lack-Two loves it. 

Opening his mouth, he prods at Black's closed lips with his tongue, swiping across the swell of pink until Black moans and obliges. Instantly, his tongue goes in to lick at Black's, swirling around and leaving so that Lack-Two can kiss him again. Black sighs against his mouth, sweaty hands clasping his nape and fingernails scraping his skin.

Groaning at the rough treatment, Lack-Two trails his mouth lower, pausing to quickly nip at Black's lower lip before mouthing over his chin to Black's neck. Latching onto the juncture of his throat, he bites lightly, appreciating the moan Black releases. Lack-Two continues suckling until he's sure it makes a mark, and pulls away with a satisfied hum.

Bringing his mouth to Black's ear, he whispers, "You like being bitten, huh?"

Black groans in reply, pressing himself closer out of desperation.

"Is that a yes?" Lack-Two exhales, dragging his tongue slowly over the ridge of Black's ear. Black only shivers and, dissatisfied with the lack of a response, he closes his teeth around Black's earlobe, simultaneously moving his hand to palm at Black's crotch.

"I want an answer," he demands, biting the skin under Black's ear.

Black cries out, slapping his hand over his mouth. Lack-Two lets out an annoyed noise at the action, palm pressing rougher, but it's not enough to quell the heat spreading through Black's body.

"Ah— _yes_!" Smirking, Lack-Two chastely kisses the corner of Black's mouth.

"Good," he says, before claiming Black's mouth again, his hands moving from the front to firmly clasp Black's behind. Black lets out a muffled squeak at the action, the sound morphing into a low moan as Lack-Two begins to knead the skin through his pants. Putting his hands on Lack-Two's firm chest, Black eagerly presses closer, his mind in a lustful daze.

A loud ring resounding through the office startles them both, Black pulling away immediately.

"Isn't that your Xtransceiver?" he asks, while Lack-Two mouths at his jaw, occasionally bringing out his tongue to lick at the sweaty skin. Lack-Two hums an affirmation, mouth trailing down his neck.

"Shouldn't you answer it?" Black gasps at a particularly harsh nip, his fingers gripping desperately at Lack-Two's jacket.

"I probably should," Lack-Two says, bringing his face up to kiss Black fully on the mouth. Moaning, Black slumps further into Lack-Two's lap, grinding his pelvis against Lack-Two's abdomen.

The harsh ringing becomes more insistent, the device vibrating on the table with impatience. After a few seconds, the ringing ceases. There's a moment of silence before the ringing begins again, and Black pulls away.

"You _really_ should answer that," he says, patting Lack-Two's pouting cheeks before getting up. "It could be important."

Lack-Two lets out an annoyed huff, sliding his chair over to his desk. Gripping the device with more force than necessary, he answers with a harsh " _What_?" 

Black watches him with amusement, laughing lightly at Lack-Two's pouty demeanor. His eyebrows are furrowed with annoyance, his tone laced with irritation. Black prays for the person on the receiving end of Lack-Two's rare bouts of negative emotions; even he, with all the fame attached to his name, would think best to purposely anger Lack-Two.

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Lack-Two then chucks the Xtransceiver to his desk, the device skidding across the tabletop. Black gasps and surges forward, catching it before it falls to the ground.

"Be careful," he says, putting the Xtransceiver back. "Who was that, anyway?"

"Boss," Lack-Two responds, opening desk drawers and grabbing strange devices to store into his bag. "Special case she wants me to do."

"Well, don't let me get in your way," Black says, picking up his own bag to throw over his shoulder. He motions to the door. "Better get going then."

"Ah, wait." Lack-Two approaches him, winding his arm around Black's waist. He kisses Black soundly, pulling away with a: "We'll finish this another time."

With a wink thrown over his shoulder, Lack-Two fixes his visor and exits the office, leaving behind a stunned Black with a furious flush on his face.

/

He's not sure where his pokemon are. He remembers them scurrying about in his and Lack-Two's apartment, helping set the table and decorate the walls with balloons and streamers. He knows they were present at the party, but with Lack-Two between his legs, aggressively kissing him with the passion of a deprived man, it's hard for Black to keep track of all their whereabouts.

He groans when Lack-Two's tongue slides past his lips, the wet appendage licking at the edge of his teeth. He grasps Lack-Two's shoulders, kissing back fervently as the hand on his hip trails down to grip at his backside. He bucks his hips, clothed crotch sliding against Lack-Two's stomach.

" _Ah!_ —wait," he says when Lack-Two pulls away. "Where did our pokemon go?"

Lack-Two smirks, grinding his crotch against the curve of Black's ass. "They left the moment I kissed you." He laughs at Black's embarrassed yelp. "Don't worry, they can handle themselves."

He leans down, kissing Black's neck. "I'm offended that you're thinking about them, however."

He looks up, and Black can see the dangerous glint in his eyes. Lack-Two's mouth peppers kisses up his jaw, reaching his ear.

"You should be thinking about _me_ ," he whispers, his hips moving against the back of the Black's thighs with a ferocious force.

"Ah!" Black moans, his eyes closing as the friction incites the heat curling in his gut to grow warmer. Wrapping his arms around Lack-Two's neck, he reciprocates the action as best as he could, panting into Lack-Two's ear.

Lack-Two responds in kind, pressing Black against the tabletop and kissing the jugular on Black's neck. His hands fondle Black's rear for a few more seconds before going back up, twisting around Black's thighs to slide under Black's shirt. His slightly cold hands sends a shiver along Black's spine, his back arching as Lack-Two mouths at his collarbone.

Lack-Two's fingers pushes up Black's shirt until it bunches under his armpits. Black hisses as the cold air assaults his chest, and the noise morphs into a strangled whine when Lack-Two begins to tweak the rosy nipples with his fingers. He rolls each nub between a thumb and forefinger, feeling them pebble as he licks and marks the collarbone Black teased him with for far too long.

Black's mind is a delirious haze. Lack-Two's ministrations incites moan after moan out of his throat, stirring a strain between his legs. His hands card through the mess of brown locks on Lack-Two's head, tugging at the strands when he feels a harsh suck on his neck. He hears Lack-Two groaning, and he grins.

"Like that?" Black asks, cheeky. Disappointed at the lack of an answer, he tugs again, fingernails scraping against Lack-Two's scalp.

He feels Lack-Two's mouth stuttering, heavy pants warming his neck. Black moves his hands to cup Lack-Two's cheeks, bringing the other's head up to kiss the pink staining Lack-Two's face. Black places kisses all over, on his nose, on his forehead, on the space between his eyebrows.

"Dork," Lack-Two says affectionately, claiming Black's lips with his own. Black tilts his head, kissing harder as one hand trails down Lack-Two's neck to his jacket, slowly unzipping it. Lack-Two's hand encases his, pulling the zipper down all the way. He pulls away, shrugging off the navy blue jacket. Black gapes at him, amber eyes drinking in the hard slopes of Lack-Two's shoulders, the firm muscle of his arms, the dips and curves of his chiseled torso. The wet-suit covers most of Lack-Two's upper half, save for his forearms, but Black can easily picture the body under the suit.

Lack-Two doesn't seem to notice Black's blatant staring as he busies himself with untying his pants and toeing off his shoes. He's wearing only his wet-suit now, clothes bundled in his arms. He walks over to their couch, hastily dropping them there as he makes his way back to Black. Once at his side, he winds one arm under Black's back and another under his knees. In one fluid movement, Lack-Two picks Black up effortlessly.

Black's face burns with an embarrassed blush, his head nestled between Lack-Two's neck and shoulder, as Lack-Two bridal-carries him across their living room to their shared bedroom. Kicking the door open, Lack-Two gently places Black on their bed. Black watches him go back to close the door, before reappearing at his side.

"Thought the kitchen table might be a bit uncomfortable for you," Lack-Two says, leaning down to give him a long kiss. He pulls away, asking, "Why are you blushing?" 

Black startles at the question, hands flying up to cover his cheeks. "N-No reason."

Lack-Two looks at with a raised eyebrow. His eyes widen a second later, mouth curling into a devious smirk.

"Do you like being carried around, Black?" He leers, and Black doesn't like where this is going.

Black remains quiet, blush horribly red.

Lack-Two leans down again, smirk invading Black's line of vision. "Does it turn you on? Do you like the feeling of knowing that someone is stronger than you?" 

His smirk widens as Black's blush darkens, an alluring red spreading to his ears.

"It's all right," he says, pushing Black to lay down. "I'd be more than happy to satisfy your kinks."

Black splutters at this, arms flailing. "I don't have any kinks!"

Lack-Two stares at him.

"Ah, maybe I have a few..." he mumbles, hands clutching the bed sheets.

"S'fine," Lack-Two says, reaching over him to kiss his cheek. "We'll have enough time to try them all out."

Getting up, he rummages through the nightstand's drawers, reappearing beside Black a moment later and dropping the items on the pillows.

Black doesn't get to see what the items were, Lack-Two's mouth slanting against his in a heated kiss, but the way Lack-Two's hands slide down his sides in a tantalizing manner gives him a very substantial indication.

He gasps when Lack-Two pulls down his pants and boxers, his erection leaking at the tip. As Lack-Two's tongue licks into Black's mouth, his hands wrap around Black's arousal and Black lets out a desperate noise. Lack-Two pulls away, hovering over Black to retrieve something and Black hears a bottle opening.

Opening his eyes, he sees Lack-Two squirting fluid onto his fingers and then close the cap with his other hand. Black feels nervousness crawl up his throat, which is quelled slightly when Lack-Two gives him a small, yet kind smile.

Lack-Two kisses him, wet fingers circling Black's entrance before inching one in slowly. Black gasps, one hand clutching the space between Lack-Two's shoulder blades and the other fisting the bed sheets. The intruding finger probes about, making Black unconsciously clench around it.

"Relax," Lack-Two whispers, his free hand stroking Black's hip in soothing gestures.

Black whines at another finger being added, scissoring inside him. Lack-Two crooks his fingers, swallowing Black's cry with his mouth. Attempting to distract Black with his tongue, Lack-Two thrusts his fingers in and out, his other hand closing around the length of Black's arousal.

The combined ministrations of Lack-Two's hands on his front and back leaves Black breathless, forcing him to inhale shakily. He feels a third finger being added and he cries out, Lack-Two's hands pumping faster and his mouth latching onto Black's neck. Black's on the brink of release, ecstasy building up in his body, and the moment his vision begins to fray at the edges from pent-up frustration, Lack-Two's movements slow, making Black whine.

Lack-Two chuckles at this, finding Black's demeanor adorable. He sits up on his knees to remove his wet-suit, peeling away the fabric to reveal smooth, taut skin. Black watches, dazed. Lack-Two's torso is littered with faded bruises and cuts, each with its own story of creation. After taking it off completely, Lack-Two places it at the foot of their bed, leaving him only in his boxers.

The moment he returns to the space between Black's legs, Black pounces. Lack-Two lets out a startled yelp, grunting as his back hits the bed. Black sits on his stomach, a smug grin on his face.

"Can't let you have all the fun, can I?" Black says, reaching down to give Lack-Two a luxurious kiss. His hands trace a path down Lack-Two's chest, pausing to grope at his abs. Black's palms follow the bumps of each muscle, and he sighs when Lack-Two kneads his ass. Black kisses harder, tongue peeking out to lick Lack-Two's lips before delving in to suck his tongue.

Lack-Two moans, hands clutching Black's backside desperately. Black grins, pulling away to suck on Lack-Two's neck, causing the other to sigh loudly. Black continues to suckle until he's satisfied with the reddened bruise forming and licks a path down the dip between Lack-Two's pectorals.

He continues mouthing Lack-Two's torso, slight traces of saliva left in his wake as Black's mouth attaches itself to one of Lack-Two's abdominals. Lack-Two's hips jump, a loud groan leaving his open mouth. He pants as Black's mouth continues its assault, trailing down until he feels a wet heat enveloping his weeping arousal.

Lack-Two almost shouts as Black's tongue licks at the fluid dribbling from the tip of his cock, teasing along the length with swirling motions that Lack-Two considers downright sinful. There's a hand palming the underside of his balls, and Lack-Two's cry of relief sends sparks down Black's spine, stirring the arousal in his own pants.

He ignores it, in favor of pleasuring Lack-Two. He closes his mouth around the tip, sucking it as his tongue tastes the bitter sensation of Lack-Two's fluid. He encases the length of Lack-Two's arousal with his fist, pumping his hand up and down. Black almost chokes when Lack-Two's hips thrust upward, and he pulls away, gasping.

"Oh shit!" Lack-Two's hands fly to his hand, soothing Black's scalp with clammy palms. "I'm sorry!"

Black coughs, smiling up at him. "It's fine. Just lie down, okay?"

Lack-Two gives him a hesitant nod, and Black uses his hands to pin Lack-Two's hips to the bed as he continues to lick and suck Lack-Two's cock. 

He hears a muffled _I'm close,_ followed by a long moan and Black's mouth pulls away with a lewd noise. Lack-Two whines at the loss of contact, his hand fisting clumps of Black's hair in frustration. 

Black smirks at him, moving away to retrieve the condom resting beside Lack-Two's flushed form. 

"Patience," he says, ripping the package in a fluid motion. He tells Lack-Two to lay his head on the pillow, to which the other groggily complies. He gasps when Black's hands return to his arousal, fitting the condom on. Applying some lubricant on his palm, which is strawberry-scented, Black notices with amusement, he closes his fist around Lack-Two's length and pumps his hands in quick, jerky movements. 

Once he deems it enough, Black removes his hands and sits on Lack-Two's lower stomach, his entrance mere inches away from Lack-Two's cock. 

Using his hands on Lack-Two's chest as leverage, he leans closer, breath fanning across Lack-Two's mouth. 

"Happy birthday," he whispers, kissing Lack-Two as he thrusts down. 

Lack-Two bites back a wail of pleasure, his pelvis thrumming with heat. He watches Black push himself up and drop back down on his cock, the other's face flushed and mouth hanging open in breathless moans. 

Black's nails scrape his chest, and Lack-Two groans at the treatment, thrusting his own hips to coincide with each of Black's descent. Black is moaning shamelessly, bouncing on Lack-Two's lap as he attempts to relieve the burning sensation coiling in his lower stomach. 

He cries out when Lack-Two's hands wrap around his hips, lifting Black slightly so that he can deliver a powerful thrust. Black moves faster, feeling Lack-Two's pulsating length inch closer to his prostate with each thrust. Black's mouth falls open when Lack-Two pushes into him with a tremendous strength, striking his bundle of nerves and inducing a choked moan out of his throat. 

Lack-Two's hand cards through Black's hair, pulling him down so that their mouths connect. Black groans into his mouth, hips twitching desperately. His tongue peeks out of his mouth to lick at Lack-Two's the exact moment Black pushes himself down. With a cry, Lack-Two's hips snap upward, spilling himself into the condom.

Black is panting, the heat spreading from his backside to his hips. Lack-Two's hands are clutching at his skin tightly, and he's sure that will leave some bruises in the morning. He hisses through clenched teeth as Lack-Two slips out of him, his chest heaving with each breath taken.

As Lack-Two lays down, coming down from his high, Black settles on Lack-Two's thighs, giving his neglected arousal quick strokes. Lack-Two's heavy gaze on his form makes him feel hotter for some reason, and his wrist moves faster with that observation. Soon, he's climaxing, fluid running down his fingers and Lack-Two's lower stomach.

Taking a few breaths, Black gets up, disposing the used condom and retrieves a tissue to wipe himself and Lack-Two. As he slips into bed, Lack-Two's arms immediately surround his waist, heat radiating off his body.

Black smiles, relaxing in Lack-Two's hold. He snuggles into the curve of Lack-Two's neck, his hand tracing idle patterns on Lack-Two's stomach. Lack-Two's face is nestled in his hair, breaths shaking the wisps of brown. They lay together, taking in each other's warmth and the stillness of the night.

It feels nice.

Black's eyelids begin to droop as he feels the other's mouth trailing down his skull, kissing his way to Black's ear.

"Let's go again," he whispers, startling a shocked yelp out of Black as his legs are wrapped around Lack-Two's waist. He crosses his ankles, feeling the steady weight of Lack-Two's back under his knees.

He moans as Lack-Two kisses him languidly, the other's warm hands on his hips.

"Shouldn't we wait a bit?" Black manages to say in between gasps, shaky hands settling on Lack-Two's neck.

The other pouts, red eyes dimming with disappointment. "Why can't we do it now?"

Black makes a noise of disbelief. "You're so childish," he mutters, bringing down Lack-Two's face to kiss him. Lack-Two hums with content, kissing harder. His hand slips under Black's leg, fingering the outline of Black's entrance.

Black groans loudly, clumps of Lack-Two's hair in his harsh grip. He knows full well that he doesn't need to be prepared again, but it seems Lack-Two finds some sort of sadistic pleasure in plunging his fingers in Black, goading reactions out of Black with relentless movement.

Black hates that he enjoys every second of it.

"Ready?" Lack-Two asks, hiking Black's legs over his shoulders. Black gives a shaky nod, crying out when Lack-Two plunges his arousal in him suddenly.

Needless to say, Lack-Two spent that night thoroughly teasing Black in every means possible.

.

.

.

**_extra_**

Lack-Two groans at the sunlight filtering through the blinds, basking his face with an orange glow. He hears ringing coming from his side, the noise being muffled by Black's steady breathing. He blinks a few times, lifting his head to glance at the clock.

_It's a good thing I have work off today,_ he thinks, laying his head down to cuddle closer to Black's body. He lets out a content sigh, eyelids drooping.

The ringing starts again, making him groan with agitation. He picks up his Xtransceiver, mindless of his disheveled appearance.

White's face pops up on the screen. She takes in his bedhead and tired face, letting out a low whistle.

"Damn, what happened? Busy with doing work? Or—" She trails off, raising her eyebrows. "—doing someone else?" She laughs at her own joke.

Lack-Two's eyes slightly widen in surprise. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

White pauses her snickering, disbelief etched on her features. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah." 

She looks at him, skeptical. "Proof, or it didn't happen."

Rolling his eyes, Lack-Two moves the device so that the camera captures Black's curled up form, bruises littering his collarbone and naked torso.

"Do you need anymore?" he asks, gesturing to the blanket covering Black's lower half.

White squeaks. "No thanks! I believe you."

He smirks, shifting the camera back to himself. "Why'd you call anyway?"

"About that," she says, moving her camera to pan across her living room. "Care to explain why your pokemon are raiding my apartment?"

He sees Black's emboar on the couch, barely fitting on the furniture, engaged in some staring contest with his samurott. Black's braviary is screeching in the kitchen, startling Whi-Two and her foongus.

"What a mess," White says, clicking her tongue. "The neighbors are definitely gonna complain now."

Lack-Two sighs. "I'll come pick them up."

/

The door clicks shut behind him and Lack-Two walks inside the apartment, a bag of pokeballs in hand. He hears clutter in the kitchen, and Black emerges with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Welcome back," he says, looking extremely adorable with his messy hair and pink apron strapped around his waist.

"Hey," Lack-Two responds, coming closer to kiss Black's forehead.

"What's in the bag?"

Lack-Two looks down at it, smiling mischievously. "Our pokemon."

"You found them? Great!" Black reaches into the bag, pulling out pokeballs that belong to him. "Where were they?"

Lack-Two whistles, going to the kitchen. "At White's apartment."

"White's apartment?" Black parrots, confused. "Why there? Actually, how'd they even get there? Isn't it a bit far?"

"Dunno," Lack-Two calls back. "Maybe they wanted to be as far away as possible so they didn't have to hear our having sex."

Black splutters, blushing profusely. "We weren't that loud!"

"I wasn't," Lack-Two says, bringing a plate to the table. "You were though."

He smirks when Black's face reddens even further. "W-Well you didn't seem too quiet when I went down on you—"

Lack-Two makes a _tsk_ noise, shaking his head. "Such talk is unacceptable during breakfast time! For shame, Black."

"It's two in the afternoon!" Black shouts indignantly.

"Your point?"

Black shakes his head, a small smile on his face. "Why did I decide to put up with you?"

"Cuz you love me," Lack-Two says cheekily, sidling up to Black's side.

"That's true," he says, leaning closer to meet Lack-Two's lip in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ originally posted on ff.net on 2-22-2016  
> \+ reposted on ao3 with minor edits
> 
> i don't know why it took me this long to repost this...it's been like, two years, lol.
> 
> anyway, in that time frame, i have not caught up to pokespe past the b&w hiatus and some chapters of b&w 2 (as seen in how blake is referred to as lack-two in this). a lot of the characterization/interactions in this fic have been derived from headcanons and thus shouldn't be held to canon standards. actually, there's only a few references to canon in this fic, since it is set far into the future.
> 
> technicalities aside, it's sad to see that this ship has seldom traction. i hope that changes :')


End file.
